Thank You Aniki
by Hyperwolfpup
Summary: A short one-shot about Sasuke's true feelings towards his past, present and future. Dark Fiction.


**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, Pup Here! This story was written when I was in an interesting mood...It's based off a short story I wrote for my English class...

Just before I do the disclaimer...This story is both a dedication and thank you to a good friend... Thanks InnocentBlossom for putting up with my constant timing issues...

Enjoy...I don't own Naruto...Obviously...

* * *

_Belonging feels like you are being accepted..._

_…_

_Not belonging feels like there is no one to love you..._

_…_

_Because people don't belong they clung to me…_

_…_

_People had just started to realised that I existed…_

_…_

_I only just started to belong…_

* * *

Alienation, an outcast or being rejected is hard on a being and can have certain negative effects, slowing their capacity to grow and develop. Being stumped by this inability to be your age forces you to mature, grow and develop at a greater rate than most people believe. I know this because I have experienced it myself. I was never innocent.

I was never truly accepted. I wasn't just ignored by the people who I loved but the one person who I thought could accept me, turned on the family. I have never thought about challenging people's judgment back then even though I knew that they were wrong.

_I just wanted to belong._

I was the black sheep of the year, focusing on my ninja way to cover the pain that others caused me. Sometimes, I wished I could be warmer so that people would understand me and not treat me as some possession that they can have. I believe that people mistook me for trash that they could have their fun with and leave stranded on the side once they were done.

_I hated him for what he has done but there is one thing we could agree on back then; we both wanted to be acknowledged in this world._

I have feelings that I never show anyone. I act cold and distant but people don't understand that I wish that I could just be loved…sometimes I wonder what would have happened if that night never came. I challenge that village's judgement and their thoughts about me but I don't care. I'll come back stronger. I have learned to love the sight of blood; killing people, it is a thrill. It talks away the pain I have felt, perhaps it will help me get over him. But I will never forget him.

_…Aniki…._

Back many years ago; People, older people, think they knew what is going on. They try to help me. I go into their office and leave with a blank expression, leaving them baffled and confused. I told them about what happened but they will never know what they put me through. They said it was his fault and I should blame him. No it was you. Morning and afternoon, I had to surround and coat myself in a façade that will deter them away from me, but that never worked. I have been tainted ever since this has started. Ever since I was born.

_I will never believe them._

Now I travel to seek my revenge. There are people who want me back but I will never return until I have finished what I set out to do so many years ago. I promise I will destroy you, wait until I spill all of your precious blood all over the Hokage monuments…NARUTO… You will be the last but the best kill of them all!

_You were a protégé and I was nothing in comparison to you but I looked up…you turned your back on me but now I know and I will avenge you. I will never lose my memories of my times with you._

I have to focus on my goals, if I didn't it would mean that I would trust the people who hurt me. I have severed all my bonds long ago and my desire is different from reality.

I will never think of the village the same. They are at war against Madara … it has been about a month since I last saw him. I may have his eyes but when he said goodbye to me I felt like I was six again. Deep down I will always be that innocent little boy that loved you. No one will ever understand; for they have always belonged. I will never get back my innocence from them and nor will I ever belong.

_All because of your decision to let me live_

_You have shown me the truth_

_Thank you_

_Brother._


End file.
